Pirates of the Caribbean: Kolya’s Fortune
by Psycho Goddess
Summary: After Captain Jack Sparrow finds himself the captive of a band of rum-loving women pirates, led by the less then infamous Anne Bathory, Will and Elizabeth find their lives disrupted once more (No Mary Sues, etc.)


**Title**: Pirates of the Caribbean: Kolya's Fortune

**Summary**: After Captain Jack Sparrow finds himself the captive of a band of rum-loving women pirates, led by the less then infamous Anne Bathory, Will and Elizabeth find their lives disrupted once more.

**Pairings**: Will/Elizabeth

**Rating**: PG 13

**Category**: Action/Adventure/Romance/Humour

**Author's Notes**: I'm avoiding Mary Sues, so if that's what you're looking for, tata! If you're still here, this story is simply meant to be a light read featuring the darker spectrums of the Disney atmosphere. If I do make serious character blunders, inform me immediately. I live for feedback, and it _is _the **_only_** chance for improvement.

**Cast of Characters**:

Anne Bathory—While less famous then her sister Elizabeth, she is the real vamp of the family. Taking to the High Seas in search of Koyla's Fortune, she kidnaps the only man who may know where it lies.

Talitha 'Tiny' Thomas—Anne's first mate, she is responsible for selecting the women to crew each vayage. She hopes her loyal service will bring her eternal life. 

The crew of the "Faith"—All are beautiful young women looking for adventure and fame. Recruited from various Caribbean ports, they make the only all-female ship in the ocean.

Various canon characters!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney, any of its affiliates or Orlando Bloom. I'm just a simple girl with varied interests and a healthy addiction. 

~... .....-*-... .....~

Shuffling down the streets of Port Royal in her borrowed dress, Elizabeth cursed its inhabitants. Three months, three bloody _months_, and they had still not stopped talking about her capture and subsequent rescue. If she had any hopes of avoiding a horde of already answered questions, she had to borrow one of Mary's dresses and hide her face beneath a large hat.

On the other hand, she heard things on these excursions noone had dare say in front of the Governor's daughter. And much to her dismay, it seemed most women were utter flits, not just the well bred ones.

Take the women in front of her for example. Talking about eligible men, and who would be best suited to whom. Her ears pricked up at the mention of Will's name though.

"That Will Turner, I tell you, would make someone a very fine husband. Successful, young, well mannered and brave as a lady in last season's gowns. Handsome too."

"Well, it's not likely anybody but Miss Elizabeth Swann will be marrying the likes of him. That boy is positively mad over her, and I've heard they've been seen without a chaperone! It's positively scandalous, but clear as water they'll wed."

The first woman dropped her voice and leaned towards her companion.

"I wouldn't count chickens before they hatch," she whispered furtively. "I saw him with a woman just this morning, and let me tell you, it certainly was not the Governor's daughter. Pretty little thing though, long dark hair and a tiny waist. Well tailored too, probably one of the visiting royals. Likely worth more then Miss Swann, and just as pretty from what I saw. And he certainly looked interested, her holding his arm and him leaning in to catch every word."

"A real shame, him leading those girls on."

"Perhaps he thinks he can have them both."

They both laughed uproariously at this as they headed into the nearest shop. Elizabeth grit her teeth. Honestly! Had they nothing better to do? 

She spied the blacksmith's sign, and ran the remaining distance.

"Will!" She cried when she saw him, and giggled as her swept her off her feet in an embrace.

"Elizabeth! I thought you had said you could not come today?"

"I shouldn't have, but I wanted to see you. I won't be a bother. I'll just watch you work a bit."

"You could never be a bother Miss Swann," he grinned, "a nuisance at times though."

"Thank you, I try my hardest."

For half an hour they sat, talking between hammer falls. She entertained him with impersonations of her current houseguests, and he filled her in on all the latest town gossip. It was an almost daily ritual, one she enjoyed immensely. But it was still no supplement for what she truly desired.

"Curse father and his stupid rules," she exclaimed furiously during a lull in the conversation. ""Having to wait six months, it's absurd! Frankly, I am no longer even sure how far he's willing to go to delay this wedding."

"Your father is looking out for his daughter, Elizabeth. Surely you cannot blame the man for that, can you?" Will replied, sighing softly as he set aside his hammer. It was a conversation they had had many times in the last quarter year, and one they would likely have again soon.

"But six months? Then he'll just _have_ to invite people from London, and any other ridiculously far off location he can think of. Not to mention a thousand other distractions. I think he's just waiting for you to do something foolish so I won't marry you. Or for me to fall in love with someone else. You would not believe how he keeps pushing me towards Philip, though Philip is good about it. It seems he is quite smitten with a girl back in London, so we usually have a nice chat before managing an escape."

"Now Elizabeth, you father loves you dearly. Your desires are his every command, as well as mine. He'll come around, and soon. He always did like me, but he was hoping for more then a pirate for his princess."

"Do you really think so? Because I am about to run off and marry before he finds out."

Will laughed. She had been saying that for over two months, but he knew she never would.

"You'd break your father's heart. Besides, we've already seen the half point of our months, and I've yet to run off with a light skirt. I may not like waiting, but we can. Besides," he gave her a grin, "how different could it be?"

She gave him a smoldering smile, then stood, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"For starters," she whispered, "I could kiss you until your breath was ragged and your knees trembled, and then do it some more."

"Like this?" He asked.

"Something like that," she agreed when she pulled back.

"That would be thought indecent anywhere, my dear, even if we were married."

"Good thing nobody saw then."

A small cough was heard at the door. Elizabeth quickly untangled her arms and smoothed her skirts. A young woman was standing at the doorway, with dark hair and an impossibly tiny waist. 

Much to her chagrin, Elizabeth's voice came out as a harsh, disbelieving whisper. "Will! Those ninnies were right! You don't care about me, because you have this wanton wench to spend your time with. No wonder you never objected to father's ruling! How could you betray me like this?"

She gave a small sob and made for the door, but felt his hand grab hers. She turned to face him.

"How could you?"

…………….

The more reviews, the faster the updates! I do ask for no personal attacks, but insult the story all you like. Things aren't always what they seem.


End file.
